


YOU´RE SO BEAUTIFUL

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Steve observa bailar a Natasha y se da cuenta de que tiene un serio problema.





	YOU´RE SO BEAUTIFUL

YOU´RE SO BEAUTIFUL

Natasha resulta ser una mujer increíblemente hermosa, incluso el más distraído puede notar que, en efecto resulta ser el epitome de la hermosura femenina.

Steve se encuentra sentado en el gimnasio de la torre Stark, cubierto en sudor y con los puños, recientemente liberados de sus vendajes, enrojecidos y adoloridos después de destrozar al menos media docena de bolsas de boxeo. 

Ahora, sin embargo, su atención se centra en la espía, con su libreta de dibujo y lapicero en mano se dedica, meditativo observarla.

La mujer despliega toda su esbelta gracia sobre la duela colocada en una parte especifica del espacioso gimnasio, se sabe observada pero eso no le importa, prosigue con lo suyo , acostumbrada a la atención de los demás.

Steve observa con cuidado como ella se estira, viste un leotardo negro completamente ceñido y una sobrefalda traslucida que se mueve al compás de sus caderas con cadencia y un sentido etéreo admirable; dada su ascendencia, es fácil y un poco redundante saber que ella es una excelente bailarina de ballet; Steve desconoce con que objeto se les otorga a las espías esta habilidad pero no puede negar que es algo agradable de observar.

Cuando él estudiaba artes, se enfrentaba con desgano a la obligatoria actividad de dibujar, una y otra vez, el desnudo femenino, en aquellos años aquel ejercicio se llevaba a cabo con replicas en arcilla del cuerpo humano con el fin y propósito exclusivo de comprender la composición anatómica exacta del cuerpo; de entender por qué una mujer se mueve como lo hace y así poder plasmar en el papel o arcilla la gracilidad y dulzura del género femenino. En aquél entonces Steve resulto muy bueno en este campo, aunque para ser justos, resultaba muy bueno en cualquier campo de las artes que se le impusiera.

Natasha se para en puntas, haciéndolo parecer como la cosa más simple del universo, sus piernas aunque delgadas revelan con este increíble despliegue de fuerza todos y cada uno de sus marcados músculos; Steve observa aún bajo e delicado velo de las mallas que ella usa, el prominente musculo en su pantorrilla, en su muslo; ella alza ambos brazos con calma, no como lo haría cualquier otra persona, alza sus largos brazos como si estuviera hechos de plumas y el viento les ayudara a elevarse, observa el sobresalir de sus costillas y el vientre tan plano. Steve recuerda todas las ocasiones que ha compartido misiones con ella, nadie imaginaria que esta delicada bailarina podría tirar a golpes a un sujeto con el doble de su peso. Él sabe perfectamente que podría alzarla con una sola mano, lanzarla en el aire como si de un pañuelo de seda se tratara.

Natasha es, entonces, una mujer muy hermosa, con un cuerpo perfecto, un rostro angelical y un porte elegante y seductor; Steve sabe entonces que puede haber un problema, mismo que reside en el hecho de que todo esto no le ocasiona ni un ápice de excitación, mismo problema que enfrento en la clase de anatomía porque, ¿qué clase de hombre no reacciona al ver a una mujer de esta perfección?

Busca apartar de su cabeza todas las conclusiones lógicas al asunto. Se aleja del lugar caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación, una ducha definitivamente le haría sentir mejor.

-¡Hey Cap.!- El sonido de la voz de Stark le intercepta en la sala del piso común de la torre, detiene sus pasos y se gira sobre sus talones. El genio se acerca a él pasándose el dorso de la mano por el rostro, unas manchas negruzcas y grasosas le cubren las mejillas y la frente, no se le nota avergonzado por esto.

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo que solo un chico fuerte como tu podría hacer-Steve escucha la oración a medias, como un eco ahogado por las paredes de su propio cráneo, solo puede enfocarse en la boca de Tony moviéndose y en lo hermosa, solo así puede definirla, que es su sonrisa al terminar la oración, dientes blancos y perfectos cautelosamente cuidados. Se espabila preocupado y asiente distraído.

Steve no sabe, ni entiende por qué, pero la proximidad de Tony le causa algo de nerviosismo, este factor lo llena de dudas y preocupaciones. Stark lo guía a su taller, el leve trayecto le permite apreciar que este no va vestido como usualmente lo hace, lleva una remera raída en color gris pálido, mas por su uso que por su originalidad, que lleva en el pecho las siglas AC/DC, unos jeans deslavados que es justo decir le ajustan mejor que cualquier cosa que le ha visto puesta y unas botas industriales, misma que le ayudan a suponer la naturaleza del favor que Tony le pide.

Cuando llegan al taller Steve debe apartar con sus pies una cantidad preocupante de objetos para poder abrirse camino, herramientas, envolturas, partes de cajas de diferentes materiales; en resumen el lugar es un desastre pero Steve puede comprender por qué; Tony es un hombre muy inteligente y es sabido que las personas así suelen ser desordenadas.

-Disculpa el desorden Cap. pero me da pereza ordenar- Steve sonríe un poco, niega con la cabeza enternecido.

-Honestamente me preocuparía si esto estuviera ordenado- Alza una tasa olvidada en una de las mesas de trabajo, el moho en el fondo delata que lleva ahí varios días; se pregunta entonces en que parte del borde Tony coloco sus labios para beber el líquido , presumiblemente café, que esta contenía, esta simple idea le provoca cosquillas en el estómago.

-Para esto necesito tus músculos de guardián de la bahía…es una serie que…

-Si la vi- Le interrumpe sintiéndose levemente intimidado por la comparación, observa el auto desmantelado en medio de la habitación, hay tubos y maquinas conectadas a él y siente que el pobre vehículo está siendo sometido a una terrible cirugía.

-Necesito que me ayudes a desprender esta parte- Tony golpea la punta de su bota contra una pieza metálica adherida a la defensa del vehículo, probablemente con fines estéticos, la unión bajo la pintura roja es una gruesa soldadura.

-Trate de cortarla pero el espacio es reducido y es peligroso, fundirla no es una opción porque la soldaron con metabruxilio de…con un adhesivo toxico…podría intoxicarme- Ante la corta explicación Steve se aproxima al auto.

-Claro, y no puedes dejar al pobre auto en paz Stark, tienes que hacer del doctor Frankestein- Se inclina hacia la pieza observando su posible resistencia. Tony ríe despacio.

-Una referencia cultural casi moderna Rogers estoy muy impresionado…y ya sabes, me gusta mejorar las cosas- Tony se aproxima a el contemplativo, entonces percibe su aroma, colonia y crema de afeitar, Steve debe alejarse levemente antes de que esto le afecte. 

-Bueno a trabajar- Tony se aleja un poco y levanta de una mesa próxima un tubo metálico bastante grueso y evidentemente pesado, al hacerlo los músculos de sus brazos y pecho se tensan resaltando en la desgastada tela de su remera, Steve se da cuenta entonces de que tiene un problema, un serio problema en el que se encuentra admirando la desquiciante belleza y atractivo de Tony, un gravísimo problema en que su instinto masculino más básico le dicta que debe saltarle encima y arrancarle la ropa, de desahogar toda esta terrible necesidad en él , de dejarle un mordida en el cuello para que todos la vean. Necesita despejarse, necesita aire y una ducha antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Tony coloca el tubo en una mesa llena de instrumentos junto al auto sin saber las terribles consecuencias de su simple acto.

-Vamos muñeco has tu magia- Los sobrenombres, Steve adora todos y cada uno de ellos ya que al fin pudo notar que los que Tony le asigna son completamente diferentes. A los demás les asigna apodos sarcásticos, burlescos, siempre enfocados en causar una reacción de desagrado en sus destinatarios. Pero el, él siempre es “muñeco”, “capitán”, “guapo” y en algunas ocasiones en que están solos “cariño”. Sin darse cuenta aferra sus manos a la pobre pieza que será fútil desahogo a toda esta tención y la arranca de golpe de un solo tirón, Tony incluso se estremece de la impresión.

-¡Rayos Steve! Tómalo con calma amigo-Steve se pone de pie y deja el metal en el suelo, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en ella, como quisiera dejar esas marcas en la piel de Tony, sería fácil, muy fácil.

Debe alejarse, es evidente, agradece que Tony este tan ensimismado observando el auto que no puede notar, o eso espera, lo ajustados que sus pantalones deportivos se aun vuelto. Deja caer el silencio entre los dos, por breves segundos.

-Bueno Stark… ¿eso era todo?- Sin saberlo a empezado a retroceder, trazando un vergonzoso camino de tropezones hacia la puerta.

-Si Steve…gracias- Para cuando Tony habla Steve ha desaparecido de su campo visual, pareciendo casi, como su hubiera huido.

Steve entra en su habitación agitado e incómodo, se recarga contra la puerta e inclina el rostro, notando el gran problema en sus pantalones, esto jamás le había pasado con ninguna mujer.

Se despoja de sus ropas pegajosas y las arroja en el suelo, entra en la regadera abriendo el agua suspirando bajo al sentir el filo del agua helada en su piel caliente por el ejercicio, el sudor y Tony.

-Vamos Steve…vamos se normal…- Pega su frente a la pared de mosaicos verde azules e irremediablemente, muy a su pesar, su mano se desliza por el firme sendero de su abdomen, despacio, apenas la punta de sus dedos tocan su miembro exhala, se estremece y da inicio a una lastimosa, pero placentera faena. En cada momento Tony está en su mente, retorcido debajo de él, jadeante, suplicante y sudoroso clamando su nombre, esta tan excitado que no repara en lo triste de la situación, finalmente estalla en su mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior, se queda inmóvil dejando que el agua lave todo rastro de este morboso acto.

Como siempre suele sucederle, después de este acontecimiento la culpa le inunda, se viste con desgano y se arroja en la cama desoladoramente sola y medita, durante su juventud, en el Brooklyn de los años treinta parecía haber sobre él, y sobre todos, un ojo justiciero invisible, un ojo que atravesaba su ser y era el único en saber esto que el hacía, tocarse en el confinamiento de su habitación pensando en otros hombres. No en una curvilínea mujer de senos redondeados y suaves, con labios carnosos y ojos soñadores.  
Recordó la única vez que el descuido lo hizo caer, aquella vez cuando a los inocentes catorce años fuera atrapado por su padre tomado de la mano con un chico de su clase, la paliza que este le dio aun le dolía y aquel crudo acontecimiento le ayudo a comprender la gravedad del asunto, se confinó a una vida oculto de todos, incluso de si mismo.

Ahora en este siglo no era demasiado diferente, ciertamente era una época llena de aceptación pero no estaba seguro de sentirse cómodo con ello. Deseaba con todas sus fuerza, como deseo décadas atrás, querer y necesitar a una mujer, porque eso era lo que se suponía debía hacer, era el maldito Capitán América y todo lo que deseaba era acostarse con Tony Stark, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sabiendo que ciertamente, tenía un serio problema. Un vergonzoso, humillante y erróneo problema.

Por suerte el problema estaba bajo control la mayoría del tiempo, el ejército y la vida le habían enseñado a ser sigiloso y mantenerse en calma en todo momento. La mayoría del tiempo podía estar junto a Tony sin volverse un adolescente hormonal de noventa kilogramos pero, desgraciadamente el problema se salió de control.

Se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo el periódico tratando de no ahogarse con su bebida al leer noticias cada vez más descabelladas, entonces, apareció, su maldita suerte logro confabularse en su contra con suficiente eficacia para poder dar paso a este momento, escupió el café con un aparatoso sonido al ver a Tony, en ropa interior entrando a la cocina, arrastrando los pies con una bolsa de gel congelado pegada torpemente al costado con cinta aislante, parecía que le había pasado por encima un autobús.

-Recuerdas el auto que estaba reparando…bueno. Sucede que…si, me cayó encima- Los ojos de Steve parecían adheridos al cuerpo descubierto ante él, al fin, tras mucho fantasear con ella podía verlo en todo su esplendor y definitivamente, esto superaba con creces a todas sus febriles fantasías, una figura esbelta pero angulosa, de abdomen marcado, los sobresalientes huesos de su cadera estaba por volverle loco; noto a Tony delgado, más de lo que imaginaba, a él también podría alzarlo con una sola mano, lo alzaría en sus brazos el resto de su vida si pudiera.

-¿Qué…que?- Cuando pudo ser un ser pensante de nuevo, analizo la herida escondida bajo todo ese gel congelado y cinta aislante, había un hematoma muy grande, de bordes verdosos y amarillentos abarcando casi todo su costado, entonces razono la frase “me cayó un auto encima”.

-¿Cómo que te cayó encima? ¿Estás bien? – Salto de su asiento aproximándose a Tony, le tomo la muñeca casi sin darse cuenta y le alzo el brazo analizando la herida con detenimiento, pudo ver también un corte en la espalda de al menos quince centímetros que requería suturas.

-Ya Cap. estoy bien…solo fue media tonelada- Steve sabe que él puede levantar media tonelada, sabe también que Tony no puede hacerlo.

-Necesitas un medico Stark creo que tu costilla esta fracturada- La proximidad, la misericordiosa proximidad le permitió dar una buena ojeada a ese hermoso trasero que le hacía agua la boca, espabilo, Tony necesitaba atención medica no que él tuviera ganas de morderle la espalda baja.

-No necesito un tonto…ah!- Cuando la mano de Steve hizo una leve presión sobre la herida Tony lanzo un alarido muy poco masculino, retrocedió pálido.

-¡Con un carajo Rogers!..¡Mierda no tenías que demostrar tu punto así!- Un profundo sentido de preocupación enraizado en lo más hondo en íntimo de su corazón inundo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, un instinto básico de protección le lleno por completo, el problema era mayor de lo que pensaba. 

Una vez la delicada demostración de Steve enfatizo que la situación necesitaba atención medica Tony permitió que fuera el mismo quien llevara a cabo estos cuidado, resultando entonces un empate.

Se encontraban entonces los dos en la habitación de Tony, quien al menos ya portaba pantalones, un kit de primeros auxilios en la mesa de noche, Steve sintió pesar de notar en el medicamentos prescritos para la ansiedad y el insomnio.

-Supongo que todos tenemos días difíciles- Dijo al notar la mirada lastimera del súper soldado en aquellas píldoras, avergonzado sin saber por qué.

-Yo he tenido un mal siglo, así que te entiendo- Con cuidado Steve retiro la cinta aislante procurando no lastimarle innecesariamente, aparto la bolsa congelada y la herida revelo prontamente su gravedad.

-No tienes una costilla rota, tienes dos- Su voz expreso, sin querer un tono de enfadoso reclamo, la negligencia con Tony hacia su propio bienestar y salud eran un elefante blanco en la habitación, todos lo veían pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

-Te hare los puntos primero- Suturar a alguien era una tarea sencilla que Steve deseaba jamás tener la obligación de utilizar, irremediablemente recordó la guerra, todas las veces que debió suturar a sus compañeros, acomodarles los huesos en sus cavidades, las veces que debió aplicar torniquetes en miembros amputados por bombas y minas terrestres.

Tony siseo con el primer punto pero la anestesia local aplicada cumplió rápidamente su función, el silencio entre los dos estaba permitido por la peculiar situación, aun así Tony no pudo evitar notar a Steve demasiado callado, no era un sujeto muy hablador, como el mismo, pero de semanas hacia la fecha Steve parecía ido, ausente, taciturno y depresivo.

Steve termino los puntos, tomo el brazo de Tony para que se sentara en la cama.

-Alza los brazos- Estaban los dos tan cerca, la respiración de Stark era pausada, el reactor subía y bajaba al compás de la misma.

-Es asquerosa lo se… debería usarla para asustar a los niños en Halloween- Por un leve momento el comentario logro descolocarlo, luego comprendió que Tony se refería a la cicatriz en su pecho, estaba en completo desacuerdo.

-No es asquerosa Tony, todos tenemos cicatrices- Había una venda en sus manos lista a ser aplicada, miraba a Tony al rostro con determinación.

-Tu no…tu eres perfecto- Sintió el rostro arder pero atribuyo este comentario a la osada honestidad de Tony, se aproximó a él para envolverle el tórax con la venda, casi abrazándolo.

-Vaya que las tengo Tony, solo que no pude verlas- Murmuro bajo mientras envolvía su cuerpo.

-Me gustaría verlas- El susurro en su oído fue casi inaudible, una vez más completamente seguro de que todo era parte de su imaginación se mostró indiferente a la sugestividad de comentario, se apartó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre que le parecía percibir un leve coqueteo o provocación de Stark de inmediato su subconsciente lo orillaba a pensar que estaba malinterpretando las cosas, quizás por miedo o sentido de conservación.

-Tuve una cirugía de apéndice cuando niño…eran los treintas así que…por poco me parten en dos- Entonces pudo verlo, la mirada de Tony clavada en el como si fuera el centro del universo, como si fuera todo. Nunca le habían prestado tanta atención, siempre se sintió invisible e insignificante; Tony bajo los brazos mismo que cayeron sobre sus hombros se le acerco con sigilo, el maldito reflejo lo hizo cerrar los ojos y girar el rostro, Tony Stark parecía querer besarlo y el hacía esto, debía ser el idiota más grande del universo.

-Entiendo…es por Romanov, ¿verdad? Te he visto observándola- Pudo escuchar un atisbo de decepción en la voz de Tony, sintió que se le partía el corazón.

-No…no Tony es que yo…- Tony se acomodó, alejándose, tenía que hacer algo antes de arruinarlo todo.

-Entiendo Steve, tranquilo- Le sonrió con desgano y Steve entro en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, verbalizar sus sentimientos era algo muy difícil, no estaba acostumbrado y menos hacia otro hombre, ni siquiera sabía que decir, ni siquiera podía balbucear.

-Ah eres un estúpido Stark- Dijo poniéndose de pie sin siquiera mirar a Steve, con el pesar y la vergüenza en el rostro pero antes de que pudiera huir los poderosos brazos lo sujetaron, estrechándolo con delicadeza, Steve tomo aire, como si estuviera ahogándose.

-Tony, yo…ah…escúchame- Cerró los ojos con un agotamiento emocional impresionante, decirle a Tony lo que sentía era la tarea más difícil que pudiera enfrentar.

-Yo te quiero ¿sí?...de hecho creo que te amo- Abrió los ojos al decir esto último tan impresionado de este descubrimiento como el mismísimo Stark.

-¿Qué? pero te vi observar a Nat y…-

-Solo la miraba porque quería que me gustara, es la mujer más bonita que conozco pero…definitivamente…no tienes la menor idea de cuánto me gustas Tony…creo que me voy a volver loco- Ninguno de los dos se mueven, respiran a la par y es el callado rumor de sus respiración el único sonido en la habitación, entonces Tony se giró, para encararlo, noto a Steve mortificado.

-Tú no tienes idea Tony de lo difícil que es esto para mí, me siento tan confundido pero…todo me dice que esto está mal pero…eres tan increíble, estoy tan perdido en ti que no se…solo sé que quiero estar contigo- Entonces Tony comprendió, había sido tan egoísta, tan ciego a los sentimientos de Steve. Comprendió el distanciamiento, el silencio, las miradas de angustia, la culpa inherente a sus palabras.

-Está bien cariño…- Lo abrazo, ignorando el punzante dolor de su costado, permitiendo que Steve apoyara el rostro en su cuello, sabiendo que estaban por empezar la cosa más difícil en todas sus vidas.

Steve alzo el rostro y por fin, por fin pudo besarlo, ese ansiado beso que al fin pudo hacerle sentir, que todo iba a estar bien.


End file.
